Random Interviews
by zajo-85
Summary: something I wrote when I was really bored.... I hope it's funny Please R&R Warning: Dias might seem alot meaner
1. Default Chapter

Interview  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my username, Nina1-4, Ryu1-4, Gar, are own by Capcom, Rena Landford is own by Einx  
  
While the Cameras get setup for this interview  
  
Zajo-85: hey and welcome this is the first interview story I'm going to do well, now where did I put the dam box at* he looks around for it and he sees it hanging on the hook near the camera* oooh jeez forgot that I put it there.   
  
Audiences: Moron  
  
A Wydina walks in wearing the same outfit  
  
Nina4: Oh jeez can it!!  
  
Zajo-85: well this is a surprised Nina4 has decided to come on stage.  
  
Nina4: oh jeez  
  
Zajo-85: umm ok, lets start the interview.  
  
Nina4: alright  
  
Zajo-85: All right, first question, why do you jump into quests so much?  
  
Nina: umm, well, Castle life isn't always fun, too much restrictions if you know what I mean.  
  
Zajo-85:..  
  
Nina giggles a little  
  
Zajo-85: ok, that's true; guess that's why you ran into Ryu4 in the first place.  
  
Nina4: *blushes*   
  
Zajo-85: ahhh, forgot that a mention that.  
  
Nina4: I was planning too *her hand on her staff looking pissed off*  
  
Zajo-85: ok commercial break don't what anyone to see me get beat up by a girl  
  
Who wants to funky fun, the fun that is fun  
  
The ball that's fun forever   
  
Order now.  
  
Zajo-85: ok we are back Nina4 calm down before she decided to whack me with her staff.  
  
Nina4: if you keep talking crap about Ryu4 then I will whacked you across the room!!!  
  
Zajo-85: right.  
  
Nina4 looking really mad her staff in her hand.  
  
Zajo-85: *sweatdrops* she's making me nervous then hell.  
  
Nina4: well, that serves you right.   
  
Zajo-85: ok, I guess you could say I deserved that I should treat you with more respect don't want the king after my head.  
  
Nina4: nah, you too nice except when talking about Ryu4.  
  
Zajo-85: well I don't get much compliments when I was younger but are princess saying that about now that's unusually   
  
Nina4: not really, I'm nice most of the time.  
  
Zajo-85: well you got pretty mad.  
  
Nina4: yea, well I don't like people talking shit about Ryu  
  
Zajo-85: alright, I watch my tongue then.  
  
Nina4: *looks confused* what you mean by that?  
  
Zajo-85: well means I won't say too much bad word about Ryu4. *He looks at the audience.  
  
Nina4: thanks, but who you going to interview next though?  
  
Zajo-85: I have no Idea, all the names are in that box *he points at the box hanging on the hook like 20 feet above the ground near the camera*  
  
Nina4: ok, how did it get there?  
  
Zajo-85 : missed fired spell it hit the box instead of the mirror and I can't get it..  
  
Everyone busted out laughing even Nina4 herself.  
  
Nina4: out of all the interviews I been on you make yourself look like a complete idiot!  
  
Zajo-85: *grins* well I do what I can!  
  
Nina4 busted out laughing again.  
  
Zajo-85: is it me or is it laughing day at me?  
  
Audience busted out laughing.  
  
Zajo-85: guess it is *he laughs also*  
  
Nina4: well I'll see if I can get the box off that hook just hope I don't miss fire the spell.  
  
Zajo-85: Ok but I better move away, I have habit of getting nailed by magic spells  
  
Nina4: *giggles* well I'll try my best.   
  
She moves into place and starts casting the spell the wind kicks up a little the hooks breaks and the box falls on Zajo-85 head.  
  
Zajo-85: ow that hurt!  
  
Nina4: opps, miscalculated the distance  
  
Audience busted out laughing.  
  
Zajo-85: guess I'm a target for bad luck.  
  
Nina4:* laughs* you the target, that was my fault, I'm not good a calculated the distance.  
  
Zajo-85: maybe you should take more math lessons.   
  
Nina4: I was planning too but....  
  
Zajo: ok, *he puts his hand in the box and pulls out the name Rena Landford.  
  
Nina4: so who being interview next?  
  
Zajo-85: Rena Landford is going to be next.  
  
Nina4: ooooh, I heard she's got healing spells.  
  
Zajo-85: yea I need it also from the box nailing me on the head.  
  
(So Rena Landford is going to be interview next) 


	2. Second Interview

 center Interviewing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my username..

The theme of Rena Plays in the room

Zajo-85: well we back and guess who we have here... Rena Landford!!!

Rena: *smiles* glad to be here.

Zajo-85: yea, the cameras caught you fighting against Nina4.

Rena: umm, I'm not going to say the word...

Zajo-85: ummm, ok, is it true that you help deafeted the Ten God Wiseman?

Rena: yea that's true, couldn't let them destory the galaxy..

Zajo-85: I see.. Who do you like better Claude Kenni or Dias Flac?

Rena: *blushes* well Dias is like a big brother to me and Claude umm how can I explain it?

Zajo-85: ooooh well I know the name Dias Flac is the box...

Rena: you mean you might interview him?

Zajo-85: possible, if I pull out his name from the box.

Rena: just in case you better grab your weapon he loves to fight...

Zajo-85 well I might have to change the rating to pg-13 hahaha..

Rena: *giggles* pg-13 your should make it rated R if you deal with Dias!!

Zajo-85: I'll keep that in mind.....

Rena: *smiles* you know me too well, how is that possible?

Zajo-85: well, that I can't easly explain...

Announcer: he plays too much viedo games...

Rena: *glares at the Announcer*

Announcer: better run *runs away screaming*

Zajo-85: haha, that's the first, the Announcer getting scared by a girl!!!

Rena: you want to try me?

Zajo-85: no, I know you kick my ass...

Rena: *grins* you know I would but I heard you a good fighter with a sword.

Zajo-85: and who was that by?

Rena: Claude said it.

Zajo-85: right... he hasn't seen me yet...

Rena: guess it's just a rumor then?

Zajo-85: well I can't really say....

Rena: hmmm, is Claude name in the box also?

Zajo-85: yes, alot of peoples name's a in there plus since the announcer ran off that won't be any commerical breaks.. I dunno if that's a good thing or not.

Rena: guess you have to keep talking for a long time....

Zajo-85: unless someone wants to take his place...

Rena: *giggles* well if anyone does I give them a beating they won't forget...

Zajo-85: *sweatdrops* right... she's making me nervous...

Rena: huh me?

Zajo-85: you been around Dias too long...

Rena: nah, that's not it, been fighting for a long time.

Zajo-85: oh yea, that's right you managed to get through A rank in Duel Battle right?

Rena: how did you know about that? either you a physic or a stalker....

Zajo-85: umm, you can say I'm a physic.

Rena: oh really, I thought you were me of a stalker type.

Zajo-85: no way, I would never stalk a girl.

Rena: I'm glad, wonder what happen to Announcer.

Zajo-85: probably got beat up...

Rena: *giggles* most likely or he knocked himself out...

Zajo-85: *puts his hand in the box and pulls out the name Dias Flac* oh jeez, 

Rena: you got to interview Dias?

Zajo-85: yea, that's the name I pulled out..

Rena: umm maybe I should stay here too prevent fighting.

Zajo-85: not a bad idea..

(Dias Flac is going to be interview next.)


	3. Interview with Dias Flac

**Interview**

  
Zajo-85: well we are back, and Rena is planning to stay as we interview  
Dias Flac.   
Dias Walks in with is sword on his side.  
Rena: hello Dias.  
Dias: hello Rena, nice to see you.  
Rena: yeah, I surpised you actually showed up here.  
Dias: well, just felt like I should come.  
Zajo-85: right, well couple of question Dias, do you hate Claude?   
Dias:(Looking a little mad) no, I don't hate him but I do have a question for you?  
Zajo-85: ok.  
Dias: how skilled are you in fighting.  
Zajo-85: well I think I'm pretty good.  
Dias: maybe we should go the Arena and see if you can beat the Lacour Tourment Of Arms Champion?   
Zajo-85: maybe, I know Claude almost beat you.  
Dias: yea, he was tuffer then I thought if I didn't pai- err payed him a visit.  
Zajo-85: oooh, well lets get ready to fight in the arena when I find my weapon.  
Dias: I'm looking forward to it.  
Rena: well, this might be very interstating.  
Dias: yea, wonder how good of a fighter he is.  
Rena: well, guess we have to see.  
Zajo-85: you know when we fight I won't hold back.  
Dias: well, I won't lose.  
Rena: well good luck to both of you.  
Dias: you know me I will win.  
Zajo-85: I got some major tricks ready.  
Dias: ok, lets head to the Arena.


End file.
